


What Makes A Home (is You're Simply There)

by Lunan95



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blackwood feels, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love, and is very sad, he makes sure his baby sister is gonna feel loved no matter what, her gf humilitated her in public, jenny is in high school, martin is a very protective big brother, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Jenny's first relationship goes exactly at the opposite direction than it should; she gets humiliated in public by a girlfriend she thought she could trust and Martin is there for her behind every step, a good big brother should.After all...there is no stronger bond than siblings.Pre-canon. Some Blackwood family fluff.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jenny Blackwood
Kudos: 4





	What Makes A Home (is You're Simply There)

Jenny wasn’t a people person. She hated to make new acquaintances, start a conversation and even meet strangers. 

People was weird to her. No one cared about reading books the way she liked. Everyone was interested in listening to their pop music, gossiping about irrelevant things or swoon over the boys playing rugby at the soccer field.

If she was a people person, then she should’ve seen this coming.

“Are you sure you don’t want dinner?” Martin asked and she shook her head, still lying on her side in her bed. “It’s pasta with cheese sauce. I fried some bacon bits to it, your favorite.”

“I’m not hungry…” Jenny mumbled bitterly.

She could feel him shifting in the bed and felt how he leaned over her. “Jenny, I...I’m just so sorry about this.”

“Don’t be sorry…” Jenny said. “I loved her. Guess I should be sorry now when I have been humiliated. Such a fool I am…”

“Maybe Mindy wasn’t the right one for you. But it doesn’t mean you will always be alone-”

Jenny scoffed viciously. “Dad left Mum and see what it did to her! She hates her own children because we look like him!”

“...he’s not worth it.” Martin said, his voice turned hard as it always did regarding their...father. “Jenny, you weren't even old enough to remember him.”

“Does it matter? He ruined everything, he abandoned us and probably have the good life compared to us!” Jenny finally turned around, her brown eyes flashed of anger and her voice dripped of bitter resentment. “I wasn’t even walking on my legs before he decided to ditch us.”

“That was his choice and he’s not worth your anger.” Martin decided. “Listen, I’m here for you. Not him. It’s not our fault he decided we weren’t good enough and I don’t care about it anymore.” Martin wrapped his sister in a hug. “I’m here and I promise I’ll never leave you, you’re my baby sister.”

Jenny felt something break in her. “I just thought she loved me too…” She let tears run their course, they rolled down her cheeks. “I loved her so much and she just...did that in front of everyone and they just...laughed at me. Even she laughed at me.”

“You didn’t know she was bad for you.”

Jenny sighed deeply, leaning back into Martin’s embrace. “Martin?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to stay home with you. Just for now.” Jenny said, not without some hesitation. School was important, but she didn’t feel ready to go back tomorrow and face the humiliation she was put through. 

“I’ve already called your school, you’re getting a day off.” Martin answered and gave a little sigh. “They’re...pretty considerate to our situation. It’s rather nice to see there’s still some good people around.”

Jenny didn’t answer, she was still pretty certain there was too much evil in the world that she didn’t quite understood. The nightmares from that weird book plagued her and the memory of that horrible adventure still lingered in her.

But she had a Martin. If everyone had a Martin, then they would dare to hope and feel a little happy. Even if it was just for a moment.

\----

Martin stayed with Jenny, but he did so much more just for her. 

She wasn’t aware that she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, Martin was gone. But she could hear him move around in the living area of their little flat.

Jenny left her bedroom and entered the living room, curious of what her big brother was up to. Her brown eyes stared at the scene in front of her. 

Martin had prepared a little stay-home-evening for them...for her sake. The old couch, which he brought from some former neighbors for fifty pounds (they were moving away and was gonna throw away the couch in some junk yard anyways, Martin thought it was a travesty), was filled with blankets and pillows. 

The smaller coffee table (although they rarely drank coffee, tea was cheaper) had two empty cups, presumed for tea. Other than that, Martin seemed to have brought out the good stuff; candy bars, chocolate and biscuits.

Their small TV was currently on, but it was set on the news channel for now. Martin probably planned to put on some of his “feel good” movies, and to think this is for her silly little heartbreak.

She could hear their tea kettle whistle. “Martin?” She called out.

“Yeah?” Martin’s head stuck through the kitchen opening. “You like it? We haven’t gotten so much quality time since we moved here.”

Jenny looked at Martin who brought the tea kettle to the coffee table and set it down on a coaster to avoid stains. She suddenly realized that it was her brother who paid for her school fees, the rent, all of the bills and worked so hard every day to care for her.

He cared for her more than anything in the world. Well, the only other option was their mother and Jenny didn’t liked to think about her. Yes, it was her mum. It didn’t mean she liked her...or even loved her anymore.

Here’s the thing about love. It can fade, wilter away like a dying flower not getting any water. Martin still loved their mother for unknown reasons, but Jenny already knew that their mum...didn’t love her. 

It wasn’t that hard to figure out. The way she always pushed her aside since she was a toddler, how she...looked at her with absolute annoyance and disdain. The things she said, talking as if Jenny wasn’t in the same room and she was so disinterested in what Jenny had to say.

He never told Martin about it because she didn’t want to ruin whatever happy memory of their Mum he used to keep himself going. Jenny always felt as if she ruined things by existing. It wasn’t her fault she looked like the father she never knew.

But seeing Martin smile to her, it felt like the sun shone at her and she felt so warm inside. And then Jenny knew that she had someone who loved her and that someone was her own big brother.

Martin sat down on the couch and patted the space beside him. “I found a couple of good movies we could watch together. Some of them are romance, but just to show you that love can come anywhere and never when we expect it.”

Jenny sat beside him and curled up against his side. “Thanks...but I don’t think I want to fall in love again. I’ve got you.”

Martin flushed at the praise, but smiled. “I don’t think I might fall in love either. Not since…” He trailed off, stopping himself and Jenny never wanted to punch someone so badly as Rick O’Malley. “Well, I’m happy to have you too.”

Not even a half an hour later, they sat in all comfort and watched a funny rom-com movie, with Colin Firth (Jenny had always had a celebrity crush on him) and Hugh Grant (Martin favored him a bit more).

Jenny allowed herself to smile and laugh, just forget about Mindy for a moment. She had cinnamon tea with Martin (he had a few drops from the vanilla extract, to extra taste). They ate delicious snacks to it and cuddled against each other with warm blankets.

The raindrops hit the windows and the thunder rumbled outside, but Jenny didn’t hear any of that. Like Martin once said, all the comforts of a home can make you forget your little troubles for the moment.

* * *

She didn’t realize when she fell asleep, but she got slightly aware of it when she opened her eyes and squinted at the light from the TV. She tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

Jenny felt a broad, yet soft hand through her hair and rubbed gently at her head. “Hey, Jen-Jen.” Martin mumbled to her, careful to not wake her up too suddenly. “You fell asleep on my shoulder.”

“Sorry…” Jenny yawned and rubbed her eyes with one hand, still feeling tired. “I-I think I’m really tired.”

“Well, you cried a lot earlier. Did you know that you become more relaxed when you’ve let out especially angry, sad or scared feelings?”

She blinked a pair of brown, exhausted eyes at him. “No…” She mumbled, she was unwilling to get off the couch to her bed. She was so comfortable here in Martin’s arms, using his shoulder as her pillow.

“Aren’t you gonna head to your bed?” Martin asked and raised an eyebrow.

“No. I’ve got a better pillow now.”

Martin chuckled. “What is it then?”

“Your shoulder.” Jenny mumbled and shut her eyes again, she felt absolutely happy in this soft warmth that was wrapped around her.

Jenny was soon lulled back to sleep, the noise of Martin’s favorite cooking show on the telly was comforting and told her that this was home. This rundown flat in Stockwell, with cracks in the ceilings, an elevator that never worked and the scent of Martin who always seemed to smell of cinnamon.

This...was home. Wherever Martin was, that was her real home.

She didn’t need anything else. Or anyone else, for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was in mood of writing some family fluff about the Blackwood sibs. 
> 
> They're cute okay?! Martin is soft, kind and totally smells of cinnamon. Jenny is small and tries to be tough, but is soft and needs some love.


End file.
